


Hell In A Handbasket

by OntheWayHero



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Future, Alternate Universe - Zombie Apocalypse, Everyone Is Alive, F/F, F/M, M/M, Non-Human Charater, Original Female Character- Rosa Soblavarro, Original Male Character- Henry Allen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-23
Updated: 2014-09-23
Packaged: 2018-02-18 13:39:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,888
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2350400
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OntheWayHero/pseuds/OntheWayHero
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>So it might be the fact that the rest of the pact gets in that Friday night to Beacons Hills the Spring Break of their second year of college and he is stuck till at least Saturday before he is able to drive back.</p><p>Or it might be because his lab partner is an idiot and that's why he doesn't get to go back yet (and hang with Scott in a totally platonic way, of course) and has to shut himself up at the campus so he'll actually get the work done.</p><p>Or it might just be that suddenly his dad, Scott, and the rest of the pack are trying to get a hold of him all at the same time with crazy questions about LA and whats happening in San Francisco with this weird "outbreak".</p><p>Anyway Stiles is sure he forever has the short end of the stick.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hell In A Handbasket

It starts like this; everyone else in the pack is heading back to Beacon Hills the Friday before Spring Break. But no, Stiles gets the short end of the stick and will be the last one getting in on Saturday night.

“Hey Hen, do you want me to pick you up anything when I come back into town and fill up tomorrow before I head out?” Stiles yells to his roommate down the hall, who is currently sitting with his girlfriend, Rosa, on their old garage sale couch, which will always smell sadly a bit like old socks, watching a Friday generic date night movie.

“Yeah, can you just pick up the regular groceries? I’ll give you my part tomorrow morning before you head out to the site.”

(*)

This is how Stiles finds himself at the grocery store before going back to the apartment leaving already with his tanked filled up for the drive back to Beacon Hills. The streets of San Francisco are basically always congested with the overflow of people coming from every space and crack it seems. 

The only thing that seems to be on his side is that most of the overflow is manly on the sidewalks right now.

“It also helps that it’s not rush hour though.” Stiles mutters to himself as he finally pulls his Jeep to the side of the road, before heading up to the apartment.

The assignment that Professor Robinson had assigned for his Biology II class was supposed to be done in class Thursday, but his partner, Nick, hadn’t shown up. Stiles now had to get up at the butt crack of dawn on Saturday and head to campus to get the assignment done.

Stiles may or may not have cursed Nick to every possible deity he could remember, but little would help him in the long run. The assignment had to be done before the end of Spring Break. He could have gone home on Friday and he would have been able to sleep at his dad’s house with spectacular amounts of food, free of course life of a college student after all, he would have been able to see Scott and everyone else, and not be the odd one out coming in late on Saturday.

It has nothing to do with the fact that if Stiles had been able to leave on Friday, Scott would have picked him up on the way back from picking up Lydia and Cora from the airport. That Lydia and Cora would also be conked out in the back seat from jet leg; so it would just be Scott and him for hours, means nothing.

It has nothing to do with anything, at all.

(*)

“Hey Stiles,” Rosa waves at him as he shuffles in with the overload of groceries. Rosa move from the kitchen to the living room where Henry is at. “Can you help me with my spell a bit before you leave?”

“Uh, yeah. Sure.” Stiles said distracted thinking about the long drive back to Beacon Hills. “I can spare a few before I leave.”

“Dude, your phone has been going off the hook.” Henry calmly says to him as he moves to grab the groceries in Stiles had as he hands over the phone. Stiles had forgotten to charge it last night so he had just left it on the charger this morning and went without his phone.

Moving into his room complete with Wonder Woman poster, he strolls in and flips on the light focusing on his phone. In the background Henry has the news going on about some breaking news in Los Angles, well what else is new?

‘7 missed calls’  
’13 new messages’

A few calls from his dad and the rest of the pack along with the messages. Most of the messages were from Lydia and Cora mocking his pain of not being able to go back with them yesterday.

Despite Scott and him texting and calling while he was away at college in San Francisco while Scott was studying under Deaton to be a vet and take over the clinic when Deaton retired and taking classes online to get his degree. Stiles’ heart did absolutely not start running when he saw that the missed calls and text from today were mainly from Scott (and his dad, but whatever). His heart does not run. 

At all.

“You know I can feel your emotions from the living room, hermano. So, what’s up?” Rosa interrupts his not-musing as she comes into his room.

“Huh? Oh, nothing. Absolutely nothing. Just... stuff.”

“...sure, whatever floats your boat. Anyway could you look at the spell now?” Rosa Soblavarro came from a family of witches (which are surprisingly completely different from druids, as in witches apparently aren’t quite human, the pack learned that the interesting way).

She proceeded to give Stiles a piece of paper. It’s not that Rosa couldn’t do it herself but with Stiles’ spark and training to be Scott’s emissary it’s nice to get an outside view when she was stuck and Stiles was just the person to do it. Stiles skimmed over the paper. Shuffling from foot to foot he picked apart the spell.

“Wait; is this a spell to feed Jack without having to actually do it?” Jack was Henry and Rosa’s dog that Stiles had gotten them the past Christmas. (The fact that Scott was the one who told him about little three legged Jack at the Clinic and was busy looking for a home for the pup, has nothing to do with it.) 

“Well, it’s not just for that. It’s if no one is home and its feeding time for Jack and none of us will have to hurry back here to feed him if this works. I was thinking that if I got this right I might just be able to sell it through my family’s contacts.” Rosa was awesome like that. That’s probably why she was majoring in Business, but languages were Stiles’ minor and not Rosa’s.

“Well here,” Stiles started as he was looking at the Archaic Greek on the paper. “This shouldn’t be there. After removing that try it and call me up and tell me how it goes, cause no offence but I’m not sticking around here all day.” He finished in a huff.

Rosa snickered and muttered something about love-sick idiots. At least that’s what Stiles thinks he heard. 

“None taken.” Rosa continued with a smirk pushing back her sleek black hair. “Just get back to your incredibly-so-co-dependent-that-it-can’t-possibly-be-healthy wolf pack.” 

“Hey! There’s nothing wrong with being co-dependent!” Stiles yelled at her, but she was already sweeping away out of his room ignoring him. _‘Hm, whatever see if I help her with a spell again.’_

“Stiles?”

“Yeah?” Stiles jumped out of his thoughts as Rosa called him again.

“I can still hear you; you might want to think about me elsewhere.” Rosa smirked as she poked her head around the corner to his room and disappeared just as quick.

“Damn it.”

(*)

Stiles decided to call his dad first, just to let him know that he was leaving his apartment and to expect him in about four hours.

“Hey kiddo.” His dad answers when he picks up. “I’ve been trying to get a hold of you. Have you heard about what’s happening in LA?”

“Huh, no?” It really shouldn’t be a question but Stiles has a bad habit. “Should I have?” This is an actual question. He walks out of his room to the living room where Henry and Rosa are watching the news.

“I know you said you were going to shut yourself away from the world so you could get your assignment done, but you could have at least answered your phone. You know it’s not just me worrying; Scott been asking me if I’d heard from you yet saying he couldn’t get a hold of you.”

“Scott?” Stiles parroted back intelligently as he settled on the couch next to Henry. Henry threw a look at Rosa when he heard what Stiles said and Stiles was going to have to ask about later.

“Yes, Stiles. Scott was worried about you in fact everyone is. Anyway, I’ve been getting calls over the news and the state police channels all day about an outbreak in LA that’s spreading fast. No one is quite sure what it is. Apparently there have been cases of the same virus in San Francisco. Some people are sayings that it’s a mutated cold or something like that because the first symptoms are chills and a fever.” His dad explained though the phone.

The news channel was only confirming what his dad was saying. 

His dad continued. “Just be careful, alright? Their saying that is only travels though bodily fluids, so just don’t go swapping spit with strangers, okay?”

Stiles could practically hear his dad pinching the bridge of his nose. “Alright, alright, I’ll be careful. Anyway I’m leaving within the hour, literally like the next 30 minutes. The Jeeps already filled up with gas, food, and water so I’m good to go! Stop worrying, I’ll be fine.”

“Good, then I’ll see you later. Bye, son. Love you.”

“Love ya too, dad.”

(*)

Stiles begins to realize just how much this virus has been going around about five minutes after he called his dad. He had gone back to his room to take a quick nap and head on out; when he turned on his radio though instead of his favourite music station pouring though, the emergency broadcast was up.

“Attention all citizens, due to a unknown outbreak in the Los Angeles area and surrounding, the police and health officials are asking everyone to be vigilant and to report to the closest Emergency Room if you are experiencing symptoms of chills and a fever and to limit your contact with other people.”The message drones on again and again. Stuck on repeat as it flows though the air.

“Damn.” Stiles says as he shuts off the radio and lays down anyway to take a quick nap.

(*)  
Stiles is woken by his phone blaring right next to his ear.

“Ugh, huh?” Is how Stiles answers his phone as he tries to push the sleep out of his brain. Damn it, I overslept. Instead of a ten minute power nap, Stiles had gotten a two hour dead to the world nap.

“Stiles!”

“Scott? Uh... why are you calling me?” Stiles is fully awake now.

“Dude, where are you?” It almost sounds as if Scott is worried. Well his dad had said Scott was worried about him, but he didn't figure this much, _dear lord above._

“In my bed in San Fran.” Wait, was that Scott cursing on the other end now? When had he entered the Twilight Zone, wait, probably when the virus started. This was all beginning to feel like a dream to Stiles. 

Stiles counted his fingers as he continued to listen to what Scott was saying.

“Dude, your dad said that over the police channels the people infected are getting... violent. They've started shutting down sections of LA. They've started thinking about doing the same in San Fran before it gets out of control. Just get home, Stiles. I need you safe.” Scott pleaded with him.

Stiles finished counting; ten, no more no less. _Damn._

**Author's Note:**

> Hey y'all this is my first fic so please let me know if you have any comments, questions, or cheep shots in the comment section!  
> Also the soundtrack to my writing is produced by the lovely beaconhills-radio.tumblr!


End file.
